Justice League: Fire & Blood
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Shown a terrible future, Aegon VI is brought to Earth where he must gather allies to prevent a crisis that will swallow his world and spread to others. Boring summary, just read and review. Rated T for now.
1. A Baptism of Fire

Justice League: Fire & Blood

…

**Chapter One: A Baptism of Fire**

The first thing that met Aegon's eyes was a vast misty void. It was vast and there seemed to be no end to it. The void wasn't dark, so that was a comfort at the very least. Soft light cascaded down giving the void an almost ethereal almost serene quality to it. Looking around himself, Aegon found that he was somehow standing on solid ground; it seemed he was standing on a shroud of mist that covered the floor, if there even was one to stand upon.

Checking his own person, Aegon found he was wearing the garb of a sellsword that he usually wore as he ventured around Essos with his teachers/family. A heavy weight hung on Aegon's left hip and he looked to see a sword, one he recognised from the histories of the Targaryen kings.

The sword Blackfyre, the Valyrian steel blade of Aegon the Conqueror. The blade was dark, almost black as a midnight sky and rippled with a thousand folds, the forging method lost to the Doom of Valyria. The crossguard was made of equally if not darker metal than the blade. And where the blade began from the centre of the guard was a dragon's head with a gleaming ruby the size of a pigeon's egg studded in the forehead. The hilt was smooth carved dragonglass with dark leather cord crisscrossing down so that fit Aegon's hand comfortably. The pommel was a carved dragon's head, its teeth bared in a snarling grin and the eyes fitted with tiny rubies.

Aegon gazed at the sword in wonder; he thought like so many others the sword to be lost or sent away since the last of the Black Dragons, Maelys the Monstrous, was killed in the Stepstones during the War of the Ninepenny Kings.

If that were the case, how did the sword end up in his hands? And more importantly, where was he? The last thing he remembered was retiring to his cabin aboard the Shy Maid after a hard day's lessons and then he suddenly woke up here.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Aegon called out. His voice echoed around the misty void. Then the sound of soft footfalls sounded behind Aegon. Quickly turning around so as not to be attack from behind, Aegon saw a man walking slowly towards him.

The stranger was tall and wore a soft blue cloak that shrouded his body and he wore a strange hat that concealed the top half of his face, giving him a mysterious quality. Aegon cautiously put a hand to his newly acquired sword. The stranger then spoke in a calm monotone voice.

"Peace, young warrior. I mean you no harm." Aegon relaxed slightly yet was still on guard for any deceit.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Aegon asked, his voice rising slightly in apprehension.

"I brought you here, young Aegon," replied the stranger. "This is a nexus between worlds," he then said.

"Nexus between worlds?" Aegon parroted. "Did I drink too much tonight?" he asked himself.

"I know what I said must seem like a fairy tale to you, but I assure you it is quite real," said the stranger.

"Very well, why bring me to this place?" Aegon asked.

"I brought you here because you are tied to the fate of your world and many others," said the stranger. "I brought you here so that all worlds may have a chance of survival," he added.

"Survival? What do you mean? Speak plain!" Aegon said.

The stranger pursed his lips before waving a hand and the mist beneath parted to reveal a vast black void filled with tiny gleaming dots. And most prominently, a floating globe with blue and green masses was shown.

"What you see before you is your own world, Planetos," said the stranger.

"My home," Aegon whispered in wonder at seeing the world he'd been living in for the first time. "If only Haldon could see this," he murmured.

"Your world is under great danger from within and from beyond," said the stranger. "This what will happen to your world if something is not done," he added gravely.

The image changed to a somewhat idyllic scene of a village filled with people going about their daily routines, but suddenly meteors filled the air and crashing down into the village and causing villagers to flee were what Aegon could only describe as demons and monsters, each armed with strange weapons. Most of the monster settled for killing the populace, yet some were carried off to large towers that spiked deep into the earth. Armies of knights and levies charged against the vast horde of demons only to be smashed and destroyed. Then calmly walking onto the battlefield was a giant of a man with dark stony skin and glowing red eyes that held nothing but contempt for life. A man wearing royal finery was pushed towards the stone giant; the man began pleading with the giant whose eyes only glowed brighter and lancing from those was red fire that incinerated the man in an instant.

The scene then changed to a frozen wasteland and stepping out of the cold was a man with pale white skin and glowing blue eyes with snowy white horns that formed a crown on his head. And following after the pale demon was an army of dead people and animals, each with glowing blue eyes. The horde marched towards a wall where it was shattered and the horde was met by the stone giant and its army of demons. The stone giant and the pale demon walked towards each other and gazed at each other intently. The stone giant then outstretched its hand and the pale demon clasped it firmly.

The next images showed other worlds being destroyed by the alliance between the stone giant and the pale demon. Aegon could only stare in mute horror as he watched the scene.

"This is what will happen if something is not done," the stranger then said as he gestured and the images were then obscured by mist. "This is where you come in," he stated to Aegon. "You must gain allies to help you combat this menace, for if you don't, all worlds will perish," he warned.

"Where will I even find allies, who could match such creatures?" Aegon asked in disbelief.

The stranger smiled beneath his hat and replied, "I will send you to a world where you will find allies to help you in your task," he said. "But the timing is a little inopportune, but it will introduce you to some of the first allies you will make, so prepare for a baptism of fire," he warned.

"Are you ready?"

Aegon sighed tiredly and said, "Do I have any other choice?" he asked rhetorically. The stranger gave an amused smile before waving his hands and the mist rose and wrapped around Aegon, obscuring his vision and there was a sense of vertigo and weightlessness.

Suddenly, he was falling! His vision cleared and Aegon saw that he was currently falling through the sky down towards what could be described as a battlefield. Giving a strangled yell, Aegon thrashed about futilely, wondering if that stranger had lied to him and sent him to his death.

Then a melodious voice shouted, _"Wols nwod tnecsed!"_ Then Aegon began floating slowly downwards at a much calmer slower speed. Then reaching the ground and landing on his feet, Aegon looked around to see who it was that had rescued him.

"You okay there, bright eyes?" asked the same melodious voice. Turning around, Aegon's jaw almost dropped to the ground as he saw an absolutely stunning vision walking towards him.

It was a young woman wearing some strange garb that would be mildly indecent. She had long hair that was dark as raven's wings that bounced and shone, soft cyan blue eyes that twinkled with mischief, lips so full that they might be bruised, a long narrow nose and a heart shaped face. The woman's figure was quite shapely and her clothing accentuated it; she had full breasts, a trim wasp waist that flared gently into wide child bearing hips that tapered into long lean looking legs that were covered in crisscrossing netting. The woman also wore a long black hat atop her head. A friendly smile graced her full lips as she spoke.

"What's the matter? Cat gotcha your tongue?" she asked playfully.

Aegon gave a start and spoke, doing his best not to be flustered by the woman's beauty. "Forgive me, my lady! I do not mean to stare son!" he quickly said, bowing his head to hide his quickly reddening cheeks.

The woman gave an amused chuckle and said, "'My lady' You're not from around here, are you?" she asked amusedly.

"Indeed, no," Aegon said truthfully. "I'd like to tell you how I came here, but I fear you would not believe me," he added regretfully.

"I've heard stranger things in my line of work," the woman said dryly. "Seeing someone fall from the sky is nothing new," she added.

"Forgive me. My name is Aegon. Aegon Targaryen," Aegon introduced himself.

"Well, nice to meet you, Aegon-Aegon Targaryen," the woman replied with a dazzling smile. "I am Zatanna Zatara, the Mistress of Magic," she said with a theatrical bow and tip of her hat.

"Magic?" Aegon repeated that last word.

"You don't believe?" Zatanna Zatara asked in faux hurt.

"Not exactly," Aegon said hurriedly. "Where I'm from, magic is a tale long deprived of legitimacy," he explained as best he could.

"Hmm, interesting. You'll have to tell me more, but that can wait for the moment," Zatanna said. "Right now, we're in a bit of a pickle," she added grimly, any trace of amusement gone.

"So, I see," Aegon nodded his head as he gazed around the battlefield. Buildings seemingly torn apart and gutted by raging fires. People scattered about, running in panic. "Is this an invasion of some sort?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, it is," replied Zatanna still answering the question. "We've got these white skinned shapeshifting aliens attacking and capturing people to do god knows what to them, and the military is trying their best to put a stop to it all," she explained.

"Shapeshifting? Then how do I know you're not one of them?" Aegon said guardedly, putting a hand to his sword in wariness.

"If I was, I wouldn't have saved you from falling now, would I?" Zatanna said dryly. "Heroes like me are doing their best to help the military and rescue civilians, but it's just me here in Las Vegas," she added.

"Then perhaps I may be able to assist you, my lady?" Aegon offered to her. "As thanks for saving my life earlier," he said.

Zatanna looked at him appraisingly, as if sizing him up. Aegon stood tall and firm, not wanting to give the impression that he was incapable of battle.

"Well, alright, I could use a handsome man to help me out," Zatanna then said after a moment. "How good are you in a fight?" she asked.

"I've trained since early childhood to be a knight," Aegon replied. "Plus I have this," he said drawing Blackfyre from his hip. Zatanna's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the dark smoky spellforged steel of Blackfyre.

"Very nice sword," she praised. "How good are you with it?" she asked.

"Like I said, I've trained all my life for knighthood," said Aegon. "Swords were part of my training," he added.

"Well, with your sword arm and my feminine intuition, we should make quite a team," Zatanna said. "Let's go! We've got a lot of work to do!" she added as she turned on her heel and marched towards the battlefield. Aegon quickly followed her, his sword at the ready for battle. Butterflies rolled in Aegon's stomach as he realised that this would be his first taste of actual battle; he remembered Ser Duck's words of wisdom when it came to battle.

"_On the field of battle, it does not matter how you win the battle only that you win, and your enemy loses!"_

The voice of Ser Duck rang in Aegon's head as he remembered those words; at the time he hadn't understood what that meant and some part of him wanted to believe in gallantry in allowing your enemy to be spared and pardoned in exchange for fealty. Yet some small part of Aegon was starting to understand that if it came down to you or your enemy, nothing was off limits.

Soon the pair came across a family pinned down from some white skinned creatures armed with weapons that shot beams of red fire. "I'll keep these guys busy! You get those people out of there!" Zatanna yelled as her hands were suddenly wreathed in bluebell flames. Aegon chose not to argue the point and quickly ran through the hail of red beams. Zatanna chanted out a spell and ethereal blades flew out from nowhere towards the white skinned creatures. Some were impaled on the ghostly blades, others ducked behind cover and others began firing on Zatanna's position. Aegon directed the family to some shelter yelling for them to find someplace safe. Zatanna had conjured a magical shield to block the incoming fire which was holding quite well against the weapons of the creatures. Then lumbering into view was an enormous monstrosity on three spindly legs; the eye of the monstrosity glowed dangerously and after a brief moment, a bright red beam shot out towards Zatanna's position, enveloping her in light.

"NO!" Aegon yelled in anguish when he saw Zatanna disappear in the light. Looking at the monstrosity, Aegon felt rage consume him and gripping Blackfyre tightly in his hands, he roared out his anger and charged towards the behemoth and its ilk. The white skinned creatures fell before Blackfyre in sprays of inky black liquid and the behemoth's eyes glowed brightly as it aimed towards Aegon. Aegon slashed his way through the white creatures, until he neared the three-legged creature and with an almighty swing, he slashed his sword through its leg. Sparks flew and thick black ichor gushed out, staining the blade of Blackfyre and Aegon's leathers and without a third leg to stabilise itself, the creature toppled to the ground, smashing into a building in an explosion of rubble and dust.

Panting and shaking from adrenaline, Aegon wiped the blade of his sword before looking at the spot where Zatanna had been. Releasing a sigh of sorrow, Aegon lamented the loss of what could have been his first friend in this world. Then a soft musical voice made itself known in Aegon's ear.

"Miss me, handsome?"

Aegon whirled around and gaped when he saw Zatanna, alive and seemingly uninjured, standing there with a smile on her face.

"How…? I saw you…!" Aegon stuttered out.

"I teleported at the last second," Zatanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And I see you took care of these guys," she added with a wry smile as she looked at the carnage Aegon had wrought in her absence.

"I thought you dead!" Aegon blurted out. "I would've been remiss if I hadn't done something to avenge your apparent death!" he said exasperatedly.

Zatanna smiled and replied, "Well, I certainly appreciate the thought of someone avenging my demise." She gave a grin and Aegon felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Eh… so… is there any more of these cretins that need handling?" Aegon asked, changing the subject.

"Well, there's more civilians to rescue and dealing with those War of the Worlds rip-offs, but the real action is over in Metropolis," replied Zatanna.

"Metropolis?" Aegon repeated the word.

"A major city in America," Zatanna quickly clarified before continuing. "Some heroes including Superman and Batman banded together to take down the threat of these invaders," she said. "They haven't had much luck so far; Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl, Superman and two newcomers were captured and Batman's MIA," she added.

"So, we're to rescue them?" Aegon asked.

"Not just yet," Zatanna said. "I know Batman and I'm fairly certain he's still alive. He's a hard man to kill. If I know him, he'll be in his base preparing something to take down these invaders for good," she added knowingly.

"And what are we to do?" Aegon asked. "Just sit here and twiddle our thumbs?" he said sarcastically.

"Never said we wouldn't do anything," Zatanna gave that dazzling smile of hers. "While Batman does his thing, we're gonna 'port over to Metropolis and break out Superman and the others," she said confidently.

Aegon stared at Zatanna for a moment before sighing and saying, "What the hell, let's do this!" he said.

Zatanna gave another of her smiles before saying, "Alrighty then! Now stand close to me and don't move!" she ordered. Aegon did as Zatanna said and stood closely to her.

Zatanna raised her hands and chanted out some strange words. _"Tropelet su ot siloporteM!"_

In a flash of light and blue smoke, Zatanna and Aegon stood somewhere different from where they were before. Aegon blinked and fought down a wave of vertigo and nausea. "Gods!" he exclaimed as he looked at his new surroundings. Then looking ahead, Aegon saw a massive structure that clearly looked alien in nature; the smokestacks that sat atop the structure belched out thick black smoke that blocked the sun and left the land in perpetual night.

"So, this Batman's allies are inside?" Aegon asked Zatanna who nodded and said, "Yep!"

"And what's the plan?" Aegon then asked.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead, actually," Zatanna said looking a little sheepish.

Aegon sighed before saying, "Right… well, time for the old fashioned approach," he said as he held his sword ready.

…

Clark's eyes slowly opened and he gave a small grunt of discomfort and attempted to move but was met with resistance. Opening his eyes more fully and looking to see what was impeding his movement, Clark found his hands and feet were stuck within a thick alien resin. Instinctively, Clark knew that due to the lack of yellow sun radiation, he didn't have enough strength in him to use his heat vision of super-strength to free himself. Looking to see if his allies were with him, the Kryptonian saw Hawkgirl, Flash, Green Lantern, J'onn and Diana all stuck fast in the resin. Batman was nowhere to be seen, so perhaps there was a chance they could make it out and turn this around.

Clark then decided to wake his allies. "Hawkgirl? Flash? Lantern?" he called out to them.

Hawkgirl was the first to awaken and upon seeing her predicament, she thrashed about angrily trying to free herself.

"it's no use. Even I can't break out of this stuff," Clark said to the Thanagarian. Flash, GL and Diana woke up as well and looked around at their situation.

"Ugh… where are we?" Flash asked.

"In the hands of the enemy," Hawkgirl snapped out grouchily. "What happened to J'onn?" she asked.

"J'onn? J'onn!" Clark shouted.

The Martian woke up with a monotone groan. "Mmm… what has happened?" he asked.

"You were caught trying to free us. Thanks for trying anyway," Clark informed him.

"Ah! You're finally awake!" gloated a triumphant voice and high up on a ledge was a familiar face to the heroes.

"Senator Carter… I don't believe it!" Clark said bitterly.

'Senator Carter' had a look of smug triumph on his face. "Yes. It was so easy to manipulate you into disarming Earth's weapons, leaving you all defenceless," he gloated. "And you heroes haven't done that much good either," he taunted.

"We're not the only heroes out there!" Flash retorted.

"It doesn't matter in the end, we are Legion!" Senator Carter boasted arrogantly.

"Like Hades!" Diana spat as she strained against her bonds.

"Enough! The Imperium is coming! Bring the Martian!" Carter commanded and four of the white skinned aliens pulled J'onn from his confines and dragged him up to the ledge.

Then a huge explosion broke out and bursting out from the smoke was a young man with blue hair, wielding a sword and wearing leather armour and someone more familiar to the heroes, Zatanna, charged out. The young man slashed apart the white Martians while Zatanna flung fireballs, causing explosions and setting the invaders on fire. Clark hadn't wanted to believe that help had arrived at last; he didn't know who the young warrior was, but he was certainly glad to see Zatanna all the same.

The young warrior cut down quite a few invaders, even some as meat shields against incoming fire. Zatanna conjured bolts of lightning to flash fry invaders, leaving them as steaming piles of goo.

Carter had an ugly look on his face and he shouted, "Protect the Imperium!"

"Was there a plan here?!" Zatanna shouted at the young warrior who cut down another invader while replying, "It's a work in progress!" he said.

"Well, I was actually going to crowd source for ideas," Zatanna said casually.

"Kill the heroes!" Carter commanded.

"See? A very helpful suggestion there," Zatanna joked and she teleported over in a puff of blue smoke to stand in front of the band of heroes and conjured a magical shield to protect them from the firing invaders.

The young warrior was seemingly surrounded by the invaders when he suddenly spun in a tight circle, his sword slicing each invader in half at the waist. Foul black ichor stained his sword and armour and he looked at the next group of opponents, flicking his sword to get rid of some of the ichor on it.

"No rest for the wicked!" was what he said as he ducked under laser fire and bisected an invader down the middle.

Then a loud deep voice spoke.

"**Enough!"**

Everyone halted to see a large jellyfish like creature float down from a silver pod, floating imposingly as every invader and Carter kneeled down. Zatanna however spied a dark figure flitting across the ceiling towards the machinery of the building, with some strange crystal in its hands. Readying some playing cards in her hands and charging them up with magical energy, she waited for the right time.

The jellyfish began monologuing and J'onn was brought before it where upon it wrapped its tentacles around the Green Martian, piercing his brain attempting to kill or consume him.

Zatanna shot her companion a look that said, _"Get ready!"_ Her companion nodded in compliance and held his sword ready.

As the jellyfish attempted to interrogate J'onn, a sudden explosion rang out and everyone turned to see Batman placing a modified crystal into the chamber where the black smoke came from. Bright blue energy surged through the machinery and began to dispel the black clouds that blocked the sky.

"What have you done?!" Carter yelled in anger.

"Reversed the ion charge," Batman said dryly.

The black clouds began to disperse, revealing the rays of the sun that cascaded down onto the earth. As the rays hit the invaders, they screeched as their skin began to hiss, bubble and melt. Seeing her moment, Zatanna flung her charged up playing cards at other spots in the ceiling, making more openings for sunlight to pour through, hitting the invaders. The jellyfish leader screamed in agony as the sunlight hit its pale putrid body and tried to retreat into the shadows. J'onn pulled on its tentacles, forcing it to remain in the sun.

Batman glided down to the heroes and began to free Diana. "Coming from deep space, the invaders have no defence against ultra-violet radiation," he informed her as he used a laser cutter to free her. The sun reinvigorating him, Clark used his heat vision to cut himself and helped free the others.

"Thanks for the assist, Zatanna," the Kryptonian said to the magician. "Who's your friend? I don't think I've seen him before," he added.

"Not sure, myself. I just sorta found him by accident," Zatanna said airily. "Now, don't we have a world to save?" she quipped.

Zatanna's companions was slashing his way through the fleeing invaders towards their leader. Leaping high into the air, the young man hollered a warcry as he stabbed his sword deep into the leader's bulbous body. The thing gave an agonising death-cry and fell to the ground as the young warrior repeatedly stabbed his sword into its head/body. Then an ominous, shaking rumble was heard and small explosions broke out as the building began to shake and break apart.

"This whole place is gonna blow!" Flash shouted as he cleared a path with his superspeed, reducing any invaders in his path to roadkill. Hawkgirl was venting her anger at being imprisoned on any fleeing invaders, Diana did much the same while GL, Clark and Batman were busy freeing captives from stasis and carrying them to safety.

Zatanna teleported to the side of her companion and teleported them to safety. J'onn took one last look at the leader of the race that killed his people, before flying off.

…

_A week later, aboard the newly commissioned Watchtower._

Bruce Wayne, the Batman of Gotham City sat at a custom-made computer console that would've cost thousands of dollars, going over the system of the newly built Watchtower. Since the invasion, Bruce began to think there was no end to threats from beyond Earth and within. With that in mind, he secretly had the Watchtower built as a means of monitoring threats to Earth and its people. Some may have called Bruce paranoid, but many wouldn't deny there being a grain of truth to such paranoia.

Clark walked up to Bruce from behind. "Do your stockholders know about this, Bruce?" he asked jokingly.

Despite knowing the question was a light hearted joke, Bruce said, "A line item hidden in the Aerospace R&D budget. This station will be a means of monitoring threats from beyond Earth and serve as a warning system," he explained.

Then walking into the room was Flash, the Amazon Diana, Zatanna and the young blue haired warrior. "It's also got a fully stocked kitchen!" the crimson speedster bragged as he held in one hand a cup of an iced caffeinated beverage. "Iced mocha?" he offered to Superman who turned the offer down graciously.

Diana for her part took a sip of her iced mocha and gave a hum of approval. "Mmm! They don't have these on Themyscira!" she said.

"Well, stick around, Princess," Zatanna said to her. "Plenty more to see here in Man's World," she added.

Diana gave a happy smiled at the drink her hands and said, "Perhaps I will."

The young warrior looked at the iced mocha in his hands before saying, "I think I prefer ale to this," he was heard muttering. Flash had a scandalised look and exclaimed, "How can you not like iced mochas?! What kind of world do you come from?!"

"Somewhere far from here," the young warrior said dryly.

"This is an impressive installation," said John Stewart/Green Lantern as he and Hawkgirl floated down from the upper levels. "But what's it got to do with us?" he questioned.

Clark's stance changed from one of easy informal friendship to a more rigid commanding one, like that of a general addressing his troops. Looking out the window at Earth below, he spoke.

"I once thought that I could protect the world by myself," he said calmly as he had realised the weight of his mistake and hubris. "I was wrong. But seeing how we worked together to save the planet, I've started to think that there are threats that no one hero could ever face alone," he stated.

"If we worked together, we could create a force that fights for the ideals of peace and justice," Clark then said with a smile.

"What? Like a bunch of super-friends?" Flash asked sarcastically.

Clark grinned and replied, "More like a Justice League."

Flash looked at the Man of Steel and said, "Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" he asked. Looking at everyone else, the Scarlet Speedster then said, "But who knows, it might be worth a shot. Count me in!" Flash then held his hand out palm down.

"Me too!" Hawkgirl declared placing her hand on top of Flash's with GL voicing his agreement and placing his hand on top as well.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in!" Zatanna said.

"My mother may not approve," Diana said. "But, I fell there is more for me to learn here in Man's World. I'm in!" she declared.

Clark looked at Bruce. "Batman?" he asked.

The white lenses of Bruce's cowl narrowed as he said, "I'm not much of a people person. But if you need my help, and _you_ _will, _call me."

"Fair enough," Clark nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey! J'onn's not here!" Flash piped up looking around.

The young blue haired warrior spoke, "He's up there, last I saw," he remarked gesturing towards the upper levels where the Martian stood looking out across the void of space towards Mars. Clark flew up to him.

"J'onn? Are you okay?" the Kryptonian asked.

"My people are gone. I have no-one to return to. I am the last of my kind," the Martian said somberly.

"I know the feeling," Clark said nodding in understanding.

"I… suppose you do," J'onn said in his monotone voice.

"J'onn, I know we can't bring back your people, nor could we ever replace what you had on Mars. But, we'd be honoured if learnt to call Earth your new home," Clark offered to him.

J'onn nodded after a moment and smiled before saying, "And what of the newcomer?" he asked. "His presence has been a question on all your minds," he stated.

"How did you… oh, right, telepathy, duh!" Flash said.

The newcomer looked at J'onn cautiously and said, "You can read minds?" he asked.

"It is a common ability among my people, and a means of communication," said J'onn.

"We're going to have to work on your concept of personal privacy," Batman said coldly. "But, there is a matter we need to address; who are you and where do you come from?" he asked the young warrior.

The young warrior sighed before saying.

"It's a long story."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: there! The first chapter of this done and dusted! A fairly long chapter, for me anyway, but at least I got this over and done with. The second chapter will be more of a filler chapter with Aegon explaining who he is to the newly minted Justice League, and what they are to do with. And we've seen the introduction of Zatanna in the first chapter! I like Zatanna, she's an awesome character with an interesting background and storyline, her role in the Justice League Dark series was an interesting read. Not to mention her magical aptitude makes her one of the most powerful beings in the Justice League as she can make whatever she wants to happen just by saying it backwards. Plus, she's sexy as fuck! She's one of the top three votes in the romance poll for this story along with Kara Zor-El/Supergirl and Raven.**

**Speaking of whom, I'm still trying to decide how I want to introduce characters like Raven or Starfire in the story. I know of the fan-theory that the Teen Titans cartoon is supposedly in the same universe as the DCAU, but there have been no mention of the Teen Titans at all in any of the DCAU cartoons. So, that sorta leaves me in a predicament as to whether I should make Teen Titans part of the DCAU, or be more original by introducing characters like Raven and Starfire into the story as themselves for Aegon to interact with. Let me know what you think of the matter in a review if you wish.**

**And still on subject of Teen Titans, I was thinking of bringing in some of the villains that were seen in the Teen Titans cartoon like the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madam Rouge, Control Freak, etc. as Aegon's own rogues gallery.**

**I'll also try to create some OC content for certain parts of the story so that the story isn't a carbon copy of the JL cartoon, and I've got some ideas for OC chapters.**

**I've also been thinking of Aegon getting some powers of his own. In fact, before I wrote this, I was debating what to make Aegon for this story; a Dragonborn, a Witcher or even a 40K Space Marine. I thought long and hard about it and I ultimately decided to keep Aegon as he is at the start of the story, but I will give him powers and abilities that will help him in his journey, even enhance and expand his gear. I've got some ideas on how to give Aegon his powers, but what sort of powers should I give him? I will listen to suggestions, but any suggestions that are outlandish or just plain silly, I'll ignore, so let's keep it realistic and within the bounds of the DCAU and Game of Thrones, okay?**

**Anyway, that's about the sum total of things, so I'll just leave this here. Let me know what you think of this as a starter chapter and please do leave a review. I really would appreciate it.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Settling In

**Justice League: Fire & Blood**

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

…

Aegon told the newly formed Justice League his story. He gave a brief version of his world's history from his ancestors to Robert's Rebellion.

"So your father left your mother for another woman who was already set to wed another man?" Zatanna asked, looking at Aegon in sympathy.

"Yes." Aegon had a very dark look on his face. "I always hate him for that," he declared bitterly.

"Hey, c'mon, everyone makes mistakes, right?" Flash said to him. "I'm sure your dad had a reason for it," he added.

"Oh, yes?" Aegon huffed. "Leave a faithful wife who bore his children for another woman who was already betrothed to another and in turn start a war that led to his house's downfall? I'd love to hear what reason he had for it, were he still alive," he said.

Flash rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly unsure of what to say to appease Aegon.

"Regardless, how did you find yourself in our world?" Batman asked.

"I woke up and found myself in some misty void where some stranger showed me a terrifying vision of what would happen to my world and he sent me here to find allies," replied Aegon.

"What will happen to your world?" Superman asked.

"The vision the stranger showed me… demons… coming down from the sky, led by some giant with fire for eyes," said Aegon. "The giant then met some demon of ice in the North and then they destroyed my world," he then said.

"This giant and ice demon, describe them," Batman said.

"The giant had dark grey stone for skin and fire shot from his eyes. The ice demon looked to be a man but was as pale as milk and had bright blue eyes and the dead followed him," Aegon recalled.

Superman and Batman exchanged a look. "I don't know anything about this ice demon, but the giant does sound familiar," Superman said. Batman walked over to the computer console and pressed some buttons. The monitor screen then showed the image of a large stone skinned man with fiery red eyes.

"That's him!" Aegon exclaimed pointing a finger at the image.

"Darkseid," Superman said for Aegon's benefit. "Intergalactic despot and ruler of Apokalips," he added.

"But what of this ice demon you described?" Diana asked Aegon.

Aegon had a contemplative look on his face before saying, "The only thing that comes to mind is the tales of the Long Night and the legend of the White Walkers," he said slowly.

"The Long Night and White Walkers?" Hawkgirl repeated. "What are they?" she asked.

"The Long Night was a legend from the Dawn Age when darkness covered the land and a terrible winter struck where generations of men were born and died within this period. The White Walkers were demons of ice that came from the Lands of Always Winter and could bring back the dead to use as their pawns," Aegon explained.

Batman looked at Zatanna who said, "I don't know if there's anything like what Aegon's describing, but I'll see what I can find out."

"Did these White Walkers have any weaknesses?" Diana asked.

"I don't know," Aegon admitted. "The legends say that bronze and iron weapons shattered against the bodies and weapons of the White Walkers. Only weapons made of dragonglass could destroy them and their wights," he said.

"Dragonglass?"

"Obsidian," Aegon said to clarify.

"Volcanic glass can kill ice demons?" Shayera said incredulously. "What about Nth Metal?" she asked.

"Nth metal?" Aegon repeated, looking confused and tilting his head to the side slightly.

"It's what my mace is made of," Shayera replied holding up her weapon. The silvery grey metal of the Thanagarian's mace gleamed dully in the light.

"Interesting," Aegon mumbled as he gazed upon the strange otherworldly metal. "How does it compare to Valyrian steel?" he asked.

"What's Valyrian steel?" came Shayera's confused answer.

Aegon unsheathed Blackfyre and held it up for everyone to see. "Valyrian steel, also known as dragonsteel was forged exclusively in the Freehold of Valyria," he explained. "A blade made of Valyrian steel is nigh indestructible and nothing holds an edge like it," he said.

"How was it forged?" Zatanna asked as she got closer to examine the sword in Aegon's hands.

"No-one knows for certain. Some say the Valyrians wove magic spells in the molten metal then blasted it with dragon-fire," replied Aegon. "But with the Doom of Valyria destroying the Freehold, the Valyrian steel that is left is all there will ever be," he said.

"Cool! So you got a magic sword!" Flash exclaimed excitedly, looking like an excitable child being shown something wondrous.

"Which begs the question of how you have one," Batman put in.

"This sword belonged to my house, it belonged and was wielded by my ancestor Aegon the Conqueror and was passed down from king to king, up until Aegon IV the Unworthy gave it to his bastard son Daemon Waters who then took the name Blackfyre for his own house," Aegon said as he recalled his history lessons.

"But if it was passed to this Daemon Blackfyre, how did it end up in your hands?" Superman asked.

"Well, Daemon tried to usurp the Iron Throne from his elder trueborn brother Daeron II the Good, but he and his two eldest sons perished in the Battle of the Redgrass field. Afterwards, the sword was taken across to Essos by another of the Unworthy's bastards, Aegor Rivers or as he was commonly known, Bittersteel," Aegon explained. "Daemon's remaining sons tried and failed to take the Iron Throne. The last remaining Blackfyre, Maelys the Monstrous killed his cousin Daemon IV for control of the Golden Company, but up until now the sword had disappeared," he said.

"Did you find it, or was it given to you?" Diana asked.

"It was given to me by the strange man who sent me to this world," replied Aegon. "And I don't intend to part with it anytime soon," he said firmly.

"Fair enough," Superman said nodding his head.

"I think that's enough discussion for now," Batman suddenly said. "Now we need to know what to do with you," he added.

"What is to be done with me?" Aegon asked cautiously.

"First; you're going to need a name and identity," Batman said. "The same goes for you," he looked at Diana who looked a little surprised by this.

…

_**A week later.**_

Aegon stepped onto his new property, Beecher's Hope in the state of West Elizabeth. West Elizabeth was located a few miles north of the state of New Austin and the Mexico border of Neuvo Paraiso. Further up north was the states' New Hanover and Lemoyne.

Aegon's official identity was Griffin Young, a distant cousin to one Bruce Wayne, a billionaire businessman and Aegon received an inheritance of twenty-five million dollars in a savings account under his name. Superman had exchanged a look with Batman when Aegon's new identity was shown, as though there was some significance behind it.

Beecher's Hope was a sizable tract of land, measuring in at twenty square acres in size. There was already a house built on the property; a one story house that had all the amenities Aegon need. A few other things were added such as a computer and internet system which nearly everyone insisted Aegon have installed in his new home, although he had yet to learn why. For getting around the countryside, Aegon had bought a simply pickup truck which meant he had to get a driver's license and learn how to drive a car. This meant going to the DMV, an evil place in Aegon's opinion, where he had to provide all manner of paperwork to prove he was who he said he was.

Aegon had asked why he couldn't just use a horse or carriage to get around, as it was something he was more familiar with. Batman and Superman had explained to Aegon that cars were generally much faster than horses and in some cases safer than horses which were prone to panicking. Aegon conceded that point but said that he would still use a horse for his property.

To nearly everyone in the League's surprise, there weren't too many cars in West Elizabeth or its neighbouring states. Saint Denis in Lemoyne was something of an exception and had the largest concentration of cars, but it was still a little surprising to see most people getting around on horseback. Flash made the comment that it was a though the place was still stuck in the Wild West. Aegon hadn't any idea what the crimson speedster was on about, but just went along with it as thinking about it too much gave him a headache.

Entering the farmhouse of his new home, Aegon gazed around at the interior of the house; it was a little Spartan for his tastes, but that could change with some little decorating. Zatanna had promised to come visit, as had Diana who professed to be curious as to what Aegon's skills in combat were. Flash also said he could come to visit as well, and offered Aegon a tour of his own city, Central City. Superman had also offered to come for a visit to make sure that Aegon was settling in easily.

Looking around the house, Aegon got the layout of it; there three bedrooms, a decent sized living room with adjacent kitchen and pantry room. Two lavatories and a white tiled bathroom, a small library with a study that held the computer and internet system and a garage that could two cars.

Outside was a barn-house, a stable, grain silo and a large water tank. Nearby were some fenced offed areas for livestock to graze and smaller field for crops. Just a stone's throw away was a nearby river which would be useful if one needed water for their herds or simply to fish out of.

The nearest town to Beecher's Hope was Blackwater which was home to a few hundred people and produced textiles and transported livestock and other goods to places like Saint Denis which was a major shipping port for other places like South America, Mexico, Cuba and the Caribbean/West Indies.

After exploring his new home, Aegon stood out on the front porch of the house and looked up at the clear blue sky. Now that he was here on this world, what was he to do with himself until he could find a way back home? It was an unsettling thought as Aegon didn't know much of farming or tending livestock, but he supposed that's why Superman would be coming to visit to teach him how. What skills Aegon had were more suited or practical for combat as he had been trained as a knight although he had yet to earn his spurs. And while his 'inheritance' would last him a good long while so long as he was careful with it and managed it well, he would need a source of income.

As Aegon pondered this, the rumbling sound of a truck made itself known and Aegon saw a pickup truck, similar to his own, rolling up the driveway. Soon the vehicle came to a stop and stepping out of the vehicle was a man Aegon took a moment to look at realise it was Superman, but dressed differently and wearing spectacles.

"Superman?" Aegon said confusion looking at the man in question.

"It's me. My name's Clark Kent when not in uniform." Superman, Clark Kent, smiled in a friendly way.

"How is it that everyone is fooled by such a simple disguise?" Aegon asked Clark walking towards him. "It only took me but a moment to recognise you," he said.

"Well, Superman and Clark Kent have both been in the same room together," Clark said easily. "I've brought someone with me," he added jerking his head back to the car and stepping out of the car was a young woman who didn't look that much younger than Aegon.

She was quite pretty, Aegon observed, shoulder length golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes with long lashes, a cheerful smile that was mischievous yet sweet at the same time. A slim curvy figure that was clothed in tight blue Capri jeans and a red & white shirt that hugged her frame tightly showing that she was indeed as woman.

"Hi there!" the young woman greeted Aegon brightly who nodded back. "You must be Aegon," the young woman commented.

"I am, my lady," replied Aegon. "And you are?" he asked.

"Kara. I'm Clark's cousin," said the young woman as she hefted a bag over her shoulder.

"And are you…?" Aegon began to say.

"Yeah, I'm like Clark, a Kryptonian. So I got all the powers Clark has," Kara replied.

"Well, remind me not to do anything that would have you throw me across the field," Aegon said making an attempt at a joke.

"I'll remind you," Kara said with a smile. "So, this is your place, huh?" she asked. "It's nice. Reminds me of the Kent Farm back in Smallville," she remarked.

"Wouldn't know where that is," Aegon said shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't quite like the bustle of the cities of this world, so I chose this place, quieter and cleaner air," he added.

"It does take some getting used to," Clark said sagely. "Shall we go indoors?" he suggested.

Adjourning into the house, Aegon began to prepare a meal for his guests. Kara had volunteered to help cook dinner while Clark brought their luggage indoors. Kara had been told about Aegon by her cousin briefly, so she had many questions about Aegon and his world.

"So there used to be dragons in your world?" Kara asked as she stirred a saucepan which was simmering with gravy.

"Used to be is the correct term. They all died out in the Targaryen Civil War, the Dance of Dragons," replied Aegon as he chopped some beef steaks as evenly as he could.

"Strange name for a civil war," Kara remarked.

"Any stranger than the names the heroes and criminals of this world use to call themselves?" Aegon said and Kara shrugged her shoulders in a non-committal way.

Sprinkling a little salt and pepper onto the steaks, Aegon placed them into a large frying pan. The steaks began to sizzle almost immediately as they touched the pan.

"One thing has been bothering me," Aegon suddenly said and Kara looked at him. "Why don't the heroes of this world kill the criminals they fight?" he asked. "It would save a lot of time and trouble to just put criminals to death like this Jester fellow," he then said.

"I think you mean Joker," Kara corrected him. "But in any case, it's not our place to be judge, jury and executioner," she said softly. "There are laws for a reason. We can't go around executing criminals for their crimes, otherwise we're not any better than them," she explained.

"I suppose so," Aegon said nodding his head. "But forgive me for saying, if someone like this Joker tried to kill me, I'll kill him right back," he stated.

"Don't let Batman catch you saying that," Kara said with an amused smile. "He has some pretty strong opinions on no-killing," she added. Aegon just shrugged as he flipped the steaks over to cook on the other side of them.

"Everything all good in here?" Clark asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?" he also asked.

"Well, we could do with a salad," Kara replied and Clark immediately went to work preparing a salad.

"So, what are the powers a Kryptonian possesses?" Aegon asked Clark and Kara.

"Under a yellow sun we possess superhuman strength, endurance to the point of nigh invulnerability, the ability to see through most materials and many other kinds of vision and the ability to fire intense beams of heat from our eyes. Super-hearing and super-speed and the ability to fly," Clark said.

"Do you have any weaknesses?" Aegon then asked.

"We are vulnerable under a red sun, and we're also vulnerable to magic," Kara said. "Intense electricity and those with superhuman strength can also hurt us," she added. "But our most debilitating weakness is Kryptonite," she then said.

"Kryptonite?" Aegon parroted. "What in Seven Hells is that?" he asked.

"Kryptonite is the irradiated fragments of mine and Kara's homeworld, Krypton," replied Clark. "It's usually in the form of a glowing green crystalline rock fragments of varying sizes, and its radiation can kill Kryptonians if exposed long enough," he said.

"How do you combat such a weakness?" Aegon asked as he used a pair of tongs to lift the now cooked steaks out of the frying pan and onto a plate to let them rest.

"Wearing a lead suit works most of the time, so long as the suit isn't damaged or torn up," replied Clark as he finished preparing the salad and Kara poured the gravy into a jug. "We also can't see through lead by the way," he said.

"Interesting," Aegon mumbled as he grabbed some dinnerware out of the cupboard and some utensils.

"So, what about you?' Kara asked Aegon. "Anything special about you we need to know?"

"Well, I was trained for knighthood and know several languages of my world," Aegon admitted. "But otherwise I'm just a mere human being," he said.

"Knighthood, huh?' Kara asked. "So, like wearing armour, riding horses, jousting and sword fighting?" she said and Aegon nodded and said, "Among other things."

"So, any thoughts of going into crimefighting?" Kara then asked.

"I don't know to be perfectly honest," Aegon replied. "Particularly when most… 'heroes' of this world refuse to kill their opponents," he said slowly, hoping not to offend the two Kryptonians.

"I understand," Clark said diplomatically. "There have been times where I've been tempted to kill my opponents. And believe me, it would be very easy for me to do so," he added grimly aware of the power he possessed.

"But you wouldn't, even if it was the only course of action?" Aegon asked.

"No. If I did start killing my enemies, the public would become afraid of me and I don't want people to be afraid of me," Clark said. "Even though I have all these powers, it would be an abuse of them if I started to impose my will on others and misuse them," he added.

"I suppose you have a point there," Aegon agreed, nodding his head. Then a knocking on the door was heard. Curious to see whom was knocking on the front door, Aegon went to answer it. Opening the front door was Zatanna; she was dressed nicely, wearing black trousers, a white button tube top that showed a generous portion of her upper chest and arm length black fingerless gloves.

"Hi there!" the raven haired beauty greeted Aegon brightly.

"Er… good evening, Lady Zatanna," Aegon greeted back. "I suppose you are here for dinner?" he asked.

"Well, I am rather peckish," Zatanna said as she breezed past Aegon into his home. Aegon caught a whiff of Zatanna's perfume. It was a very fresh summery scent, like wild flowers in the summer time.

"Superman and Supergirl too?" Zatanna exclaimed brightly at Clark and Kara. "Come by to visit Aegon, have we?" she asked the two Kryptonians. Clark nodded and replied, "I came by to make sure Aegon was settling in okay, and Kara asked to come too."

"Are those steaks? I'm starving!" Zatanna said as she sat at the dining table. Aegon placed a steak onto a plate and placed it in front of Zatanna and did the same for Clark and Kara before serving himself.

Everyone began to eat their steak and salad in companionable silence. Zatanna gave a hum of approval. "These are well cooked steaks," she declared, grease smearing her lips and chin as she took another bite of her steak.

"I'm glad you like it, Lady Zatanna," Aegon replied politely as he ate his steak.

"So, what were you doing before Clark and his little cousin came to visit?" Zatanna asked Aegon, her sky blue eyes twinkling brightly.

"I was looking around my property, getting a feel for it," replied Aegon. "And I suppose I'd have to look at purchasing a few head of cattle or sheep," he said.

"Do you know anything about ranching?" Kara asked as she polished off her steak and began eating her salad.

"Not really, to tell the truth," Aegon confessed. "But I'm willing to learn," he said with a smile.

"Well, I'm happy to help any way I can," Clark said. "I've learnt a few things about ranching back home in Smallville," he added.

"I'd be happy to help too," Kara put in. "And I'd like to learn more about you as well," she said looking at Aegon with a shy smile.

"Of course, Lady Kara. My life is an open book," Aegon replied.

"So, any plans for the future?" Zatanna asked Aegon who replied, "Well, for starters I should start finding some allies," he said. "If what my visions told me of what is to happen to my world are true, I'll need to find allies to take with me," he added.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find plenty on Earth willing to help you," Zatanna said with a wide smile. "I'd be more than happy to help you out," she offered.

"And I'm glad for it," Aegon said in response. "But I'd need to find some form of income in order to pay for such services," he added grimly.

"Pay? Why would you want to pay for help?" Clark asked.

"Well, I'd be asking those who would help to risk their lives for a world that isn't their own," Aegon said as if it were that obvious. "And one thing my teachers taught me was that nothing comes without a price in life," he added.

"Well, I appreciate the offer of being paid, but you don't have to," Zatanna said to Aegon kindly. "I'd want to help you because I want to. Not for money or even glory," she added.

"So, you mean to say that you risk your lives to save and help others for no reward of financial compensation?" Aegon asked looking at Zatanna, Clark and Kara who all exchanged a glance.

"Well, justice is its own reward," Clark replied. "Besides it'd be another misuse of my powers if I were to do things for money and it would give my enemies a way to exploit me," he said.

Aegon hummed in thought. "Well, still I wouldn't feel right if I asked those who would fight for me to do so with no offer of a reward," he said awkwardly.

"It's a nice thought, but you shouldn't have to," Clark said firmly. "If you're really set on it, then you could offer to help out those who would help you in return," he suggested.

"I'll think about it," Aegon said as he finished his meal and leaned back in his chair.

"That was a very good meal," Zatanna said. "My compliments to the chef," she added graciously.

"Kara and Clark helped too," Aegon said modestly.

"Well, you did cook the steaks," Kara pointed out.

"I did, but you prepared the gravy and Clark prepared the salad," Aegon argued.

"It was a group effort," Clark said, hoping to break the argument before it arose.

"Well, since you three prepared dinner, I'll prepare dessert," Zatanna said with a smile and with a murmured spell, four tall glasses filled to the brim with chocolate, cream and chocolate sauce appeared on the table.

"Whatever are those?" Aegon asked as he looked at his glass with interest.

"Chocolate parfaits, my specialty," Zatanna replied slyly.

"Chocolate parfaits? I don't believe I've ever such a dish before," Aegon said as he inspected his dessert with care.

"Well, what do you usually have for dessert?" Zatanna asked him.

"Candied ginger," Aegon said with a nostalgic smile. "I once ate an entire box of it and I was sick for a week," he added with a chuckle. "My mentor wasn't pleased about it," he jested.

"Well, you're about to try something new tonight," Zatanna said to him as four teaspoons appeared in small puff of blue smoke. Taking up her own dessert, the witch began eating it. Clark and Kara began to eat theirs as well.

Taking up the dessert and teaspoon, Aegon took a curious bite. His eyes widening at the delectable taste of chocolate and cream, Aegon eagerly began eating his dessert. Demolishing it within seconds, Aegon set the glass down on the table and sighed. "That was quite something," he said after a moment. "Very tasty," he added.

"I'm glad you liked it," Zatanna said with a wink. "So, what else?" she asked.

"Well, best to clean up after ourselves," Clark said as he picked up the plates and moved them over to the sink and began to wash them quickly.

"You know you can use your super-speed to do it all in seconds, right?" Kara said to him.

"I could," Clark replied. "But I don't have to," he said with a grin. Zatanna then moved Aegon over into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"So, what else can you tell me about your world?" Zatanna asked Aegon who thought for a moment before deciding to tell Zatanna a bit more about his ancestors.

Clark and Kara came into the living room and sat down and listened to Aegon tell about the exploits of his ancestors. Soon, everyone retired for the night and headed into the bedrooms. Aegon took off his clothes and dressed himself in a pair of sleeping shorts and a shirt and prepared to climb into bed. Then the sound of someone discreetly coughing caught his attention. Turning around, Aegon's purple eyes widened when he saw Zatanna standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of boyshorts and loose almost oversized t-shirt. The sight of the raven haired beauty was bewitching to Aegon.

"Uhhh… Lady Zatanna? Wh-what are you doing here?" Aegon asked managing to find his voice as he tried not to stare at Zatanna in her bewitching beauty.

"Not enough rooms in the house, and I figured you wouldn't mind," Zatanna replied with a smile. "And since I know you're a gentleman, you won't try anything," she teased.

"Of course not!" Aegon blurted out. "I would not dream of it," he said as he turned around to remove himself from the sight of Zatanna in such attire. Blood rushed from Aegon's cheeks down south and he felt his manhood growing hard and erect.

"I would hope you dream of it," Zatanna said with an airy laugh as she walked around to the other side of the queen sized bed and climbed into it. Aegon climbed in as well and turned over on his side so as not to give himself ideas of encroaching on Zatanna's side of the bed. Turning the lights off, Aegon closed his eyes and surrendered himself to sleep.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: there, the second chapter of this done and dusted and I know this was just pointless filler, but I couldn't think of anything better so this chapter was just to get Aegon settled into the world he finds himself in. If the locations in this chapter are familiar, it's because I'm using the locations in the Red Dead Redemption games as the place Aegon lives in. I figured since places like Metropolis, Gotham City, Central City and other places that DC Superheroes/villains live in are made up, I thought why not use the locations/regions used in RDR as a place for Aegon to call home? There's also another reason I'm using such a location, but I don't want to spoil too much, but it does involve time travel.**

**Speaking of RDR, I'm thinking about rewriting my RDR/GoT crossover and I've set up a poll on my profile of whether I should rewrite that story and use either the Red Dead Online world, or the RDR2 world or even the original RDR1 world, or if I should just keep going with what I have currently. So feel free to have a vote on there or even PM me on what you think. Feedback and suggestions are appreciated.**

**Anyways, other than that, I've also gotten another idea for a DC/GoT crossover; the idea follows the New 52's World's Finest/Huntress and Power Girl storyline of that instead of landing in Prime Earth, Helena Wayne/Huntress and Kara Zor-L/Power Girl land in ASOIAF/GoT world where they are found by Aegon and the crew of the Shy Maid. It's an idea but one that won't quit, so I may throw out a starter chapter out there to see if anyo of you like it.**

**And that's about the sum total of things, so I'll just leave this here and I'll see you all in the next chapter or another story.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
